


a new beginning

by NatureGirl202



Series: to climb with a fear of falling [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, aaah first da fic, not that long but hopefully also not that cheesy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureGirl202/pseuds/NatureGirl202
Summary: //tumblr drabble prompt: waking up together.
A fresh morning and the beginning of a new chapter in Aya & Cullen's life.





	

As wakefulness begins to poke at her, she can’t help the grimace that flashes across her face. She refuses to give in, though, stubbornly burying herself further into the covers. She’d never been much of a morning person, and knowing all the duties and responsibilities that await her as soon as she opens her eyes only dims her enthusiasm for this new day further. There’s probably some political crisis waiting for her, or some mercenaries blocking a trade route. If she’s lucky, it’ll only require some time spent at the War Table, but-

The air is unusually warm and there are birds chirping, both of which uncommon for Skyhold mornings. She can hear the feint rustling of leaves by the breeze just outside a nearby window and there’s just a _peaceful_ quality to the air that she hasn’t felt from Skyhold in a while.

There’s movement in the bed next to her, a shifting of another person. It’s but a moment later when she feels a familiar, callused hand lightly caressing her face, thumb tracing her vallaslin. She remembers exactly where she is then. She’s in her new home, lying next to her husband. It’s their first morning waking there, having finally gotten settled in enough to spend the night. Her grimace is instantly replaced with a smile as she lets out a pleased hum and scoots closer to the warm body next to her, rising a chuckle from her husband.

“Good morning.” Cullen’s voice is gruff with lingering sleep, a sound that has never failed to improve her morning. She blinks her eyes open, squinting briefly in the sunlight before being able to focus on the warm eyes of her husband. He’s smiling at her in that way that always sends her heart aflutter and she realizes then that they’ve no reason to ever leave this bed.

Well, aside from her hart, who has just let out a bellow, no doubt impatient for his morning brushing and exercise.

“Good morning” she returned, briefly turning her head to place a light kiss on the wrist of the hand still caressing her face. That’s apparently not enough, though, as he pulls her forward the few inches required to meet his lips with hers. She acquiesces gladly, though, as he’s long ignored her protest of morning breath and she’s long learned it’s not actually worth protesting over.

She pulls her body flush against his as they kiss and her right hand moves up to tangle itself into his curls. She gives a light tug, earning a small grunt of approval, and can’t help but smile against his lips. She’s surprised and lets out a small squeal, though, when he suddenly moves, positioning himself on top of her and hooking one of her legs around his hip beneath the covers. She glowers playfully at his smug expression, but doesn’t fight as he brings his lips once more to hers. Her right hand slides down from his hair to run the expanse of his bare back. She misses the curls, though, so she moves her left-

She breaks off then and closes her eyes as she fights against her frustration at herself. Cullen immediately recognizes the turn and stops, resting his forehead lightly against hers as he waits it out. She takes in a deep breath and counts to five before releasing it. It’s not a large outburst, not compared to ones she’s had in the past at least, so that’s enough to calm her down. She opens her eyes and his are watching her with nothing but patience and understanding. She sighs and runs a frustrated hand through her hair, glad for the extra inches that have grown since the disbandment of the Inquisition, as it gives her just a moment more to collect her thoughts.

“I’m sorry” she says simply. He doesn’t respond, instead pressing his lips lightly under her jaw. They both know he doesn’t feel any apologies are due. If anyone even understands in the slightest, it’s him. Still, apologies have been a natural habit of hers since she was a child and have only seemed to flow from her mouth with increasing frequency as the list of things that kept her up at night grew.

There’s a moment of silence then, but it’s interrupted when his fingers suddenly give her ribs a light tickle. “Cullen!” she exclaims through her giggles and his lips make a trail from her jaw to her collarbone as she squirms against him and like that the morning is new and fresh once more.

He stops after only a minute, allowing her to catch her breath, but her grin doesn’t fade as she hears the birds sing and the breeze run through the trees and sees him looking at her like that. She wonders if there will ever be a moment when she won’t thank the Creators and the Maker and whatever other possible entities for bringing this man into her life, but a part of her knows that moment will likely never come.

“So,” Cullen says, interrupting her thoughts, “what shall we do today?”

Her grins grows and it must be contagious, because so does his. “Nothing.” She pauses, taking the moment in. “Everything.” He chuckles and she interrupts whatever response he has with a kiss.

There’s still a heavy, leftover weight on her shoulders, but she knows she won’t be brought down. She doesn’t have a left arm, or anything she’d come to know over the last few years, but she has a husband, a home, and an entirely new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://bxtgrl.tumblr.com/post/154572722592/ayacullen-dawn-lotus). <3


End file.
